


Sparkling's Helping Hand

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Loving, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: For this next trick, Cinnamon requires an assistant. After a few drinks, Sparkling and Cin enjoy each others' company with some very close proximity.
Relationships: Cinnamon Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 30





	Sparkling's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitamince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cookies Wanking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575044) by https://twitter.com/m00cho. 



> A short comm for a friend, explaining the lack of buildup and story.

The bar has since closed, as with most shops around this time. While Cin may be just another customer, he’s treated a lot better than most. There’s certainly no idea why. Cin’s has a few drinks and a weekly chat, always after his magic shows, where a few earned coins end up in Sparkling’s pocket. At this point, Cin’s already slightly past tipsy, with Sparkling a little behind in more than one way. With his back leaning against the door upstairs, Sparkling has Cin right where he wants him.

‘M-mmh....’

Sparkling has him in his grip, though with one hand admittedly lower than it should be. With the magician’s fly undone, his shaft is out in the open, held firmly by Sparkling. Cin admittedly isn’t always one for impromptu lewdness, but with the helpful guidance of a few drinks, he’s been easier to coerce. Sparkling savors this opportunity he has, really getting to know what Cinnamon has to offer while he’s allowing. Sparkling can hear Cin’s breaths as he works, coming out slow and soft with his shaft acting quite the opposite, twitchy and hard.

“Mm....everything about you is so cute, Cinny....”

He follows this by leaning his head in, letting his nose kiss the back of his neck, leading to the cookie shuddering happily in his embrace. Sparkling takes a slow breath, enjoying that spicy, sweet scent while Cinnamon’s shaft gives an extra twitch, feeling that hot breath hit him, giving him goosebumps all over.

“Your cute little moans....your darling little face....even your shaft...but there’s certainly nothing little about that...~”

‘S...Spar....’

Sparkling accentuates this with a slow, firm stroke, letting his fingers loosen a little, really making him feel the soft touch of his fingertips ghosting across his sensitive skin. God, it’s just right for him. Not too thick and not too long. Just perfect. Sparkling grins a little when Cin leans his head back, simply lost in the good feeling he’s giving him. Sparkling’s other hand stays on the orange cookie’s chest, helping to keep him on his feet while also appreciating his front. His body so lean and slight, just perfect for holding all around. He can feel just how hot he is under that magician’s garb.

“All this perfection about you...you’ve really got me under your spell...”

He follows this up with an audible kiss on his cheek, easing his head down onto Cin’s shoulder. A small touch on his fingers makes him realize that Cin’s got a good trail of precum already leaking out, owing to Sparkling’s expert handling. Chuckling under his breath, he ups his game, striking a little faster now, squeezing out a few louder moans from his partner.

‘Nnhaaah....aah....f-feels so good, Sparkly....~’

“It does, huh...? I can feel that....you’re just melting in my hands...~”

Cin’s poor legs continue to buckle and shake while his hips weakly thrust forward, unable to resist the carnal pleasure he’s getting, eager to reach that point of true satisfaction, with Spark’s help. Sparkling helps him along, unable to hold himself back as he kisses Cin’s neck all over, hardly able to control himself. Cinnamon’s being so irresistible without doing anything at all. His voiced pleasure is leaving him even more intoxicated, already wanting more.

“Here.....turn your head, Cin...”

Cinnamon obliges, just for Sparkling to get what he wants, and that’s a deeper kiss. With their lips connected, the feelings instantly multiply, their breath turning to huffs and their shudders magnified. Sparkling breathes hard out his nose as the two make out, his tongue expertly swirling around the others’ while Cinnamon clumsily tries to keep up with his skill, only making it all the cuter. As the two make out, Sparkling stays focused, jacking off his shaft faster and harder, Cinnamon’s shoes gently squeaking as he shifts them left and right in his enjoyment on the polished floor. Sparkling can hardly focus on anything, only small details flying past his thoughts as he gets lost in the moment. The look on Cin’s face, his scent driving him wild, the sound of their muffled moans, the taste of his tongue, the feeling of his tongue occasionally sliding across his little tooth gap....every sense had something to savor and love as much as his heart.

‘Mmh....mmmhh...!!~<3’

Without any words to come out, Sparkling has to rely on the feeling as Cin starts to burst, his dick throbbing harder and harder until he finally spurts out. Several thick strings of cum fly out hard from his shaft, going the distance and hitting the floor again and again as he savors his peak. Sparkling squeezes just a little harder, getting goosebumps as he feels just how powerful his spurts come out, forcibly loosening his grip with how hard those throbs come. The whole spectacle is quite the sight as Cin goes through his entire orgasm, ending several spurts later, until only a few weak ones flow heavily across Sparkling’s fingers. With the two of them panting hard, their lips finally part as Spar finally lets him go, fanning himself with his soaked hand.

“Ah....aheh.....mhh......sorry, Cin....couldn’t help myse-mmh!!”

Even while tipsy, Cinnamon still managed to hit his desire right on the mark, having leapt right back onto Sparkling, his hands wrapping around his head and back, reuniting them in another make out session, much more furiously this time. A surprise Sparkling is only too happy to enjoy, his hair crackling and popping happily as the two slowly start to slide against the door, sinking down to the floor. As Sparkling feels his rump hit the floor and his shirt start to fall off his shoulders, he smiles deeper into the kiss, loosening himself up for Cinnamon to take him. Despite the way they can barely keep an eye on each other anymore, it looks like this magician doesn't mind at all. After all, he doesn't need to see the bar or the world right now. Well, that's not entirely true. After all, his whole world is sitting right in front of him; with the most handsome face and perfect smile he's ever seen. It seems their night of pleasure has only just begun, and Cinnamon plans to give back in spades.


End file.
